Sort Of The Art Of Seduction
by oh em geexx
Summary: Lily wants the treacle tart. Lily will get the treacle tart. One shot. LilyxJames.


**Disclaimer:** Would I be on a fanfiction site, if I was J.K. Rowling? Not mine, never will be. Gotta face the facts some day.

_Now... onto the story! -claps as curtain unveils-_

* * *

Lily Evans, Seventh Year, enviously eyed the Treacle Tart on James Potter's plate. Her emerald green eyes bore into his back as he talked to Sirius animatedly; probably about their latest prank, or something of that matter. Shaking her auburn head, she continued to watch the tart. James wasn't even done with his meal, and he grabbed the tart before Lily could grab it. Being the good little girlfriend, she ground her teeth and let him have it, with a small smile. Being the little git he got be some times, he gladly took the Treacle Tart and placed it on his plate.

"Honey. Darling. Sweetie. Boyfriend whom I love so dearly." Lily said in a silky voice, one she only used when she wanted something. Those names as well, only ones she would call him those when she wanted something, or needed something, or when she was in the mood for a snoggi – but that's a different story. The raven-haired teen turned around, warm hazel eyes shining mischievously, and his grin widened as he heard the names. Lily could see from over his shoulders that Sirius was glaring menacingly at Lily. They were obviously in a very deep conversation, and Lily managed to get James' attention far easier than Sirius could ever hold his attention for. James smiled kindly and placed a hand on Lily's folded hands on the table.

"What? I'm almost done with my food; we can go a --" He said, already turning to Sirius, when Lily cut him off, slapping her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up. That's not what I want. Right now, anyways." She rolled her eyes, and looked down at his plate. "Can I have that Treacle Tart?" Lily cooed innocently, batting her eyelashes and pouting. It always worked. He'd have to give in soon enough. James frowned, obviously disappointed, and looked to the sweet confectionary. And that git sat there, hands on Lily, and shook his head.

"Sorry, Lils. I want it." That was all the answer her gave as he gave her a quick peck on the lips and turned back to Sirius, who seemed relieved to finally be able to finish the conversation they started.

Lily growled, eyes glinting brightly, and glared at his back. "I want the tart!" She exclaimed to herself, tightening her small hands into fists. Now, she would have to think of something else to do to get that wonderful treat. "Fine. If it's snogging he wants. It's snogging he gets." She mumbled darkly to herself. James seemed to hear her muttering, and must've thought she was crazy, because he turned around once or twice, giving her an odd look, and then turning back to Sirius. Each time, Lily gave him an innocent smile and batted her eyelashes. Maybe he would finally give in that way. Nope. It didn't work. That prat.

Sighing, Lily went to her last plan. Shaking her head, she fixed her hair and pushed it behind her ears. "Darling. My love." Lily smiled sweetly, tapping an annoyed James on the shoulder, and he turned around. Good boy. Part one, done.

Grinning to herself, James' eyes widened slightly at her mysterious smile, and she could see him positively itching to turn back to finish that dreaded conversation already. He was about to turn, when Lily grabbed him by the shoulders, and leaned in closer to him. She could see his smirk before she finally shut the distance between then, by capturing his lips in a soft kiss. He seemed shocked, but gladly responded and turned in his seat, causing Sirius to silently gag and turn to start a conversation with Remus. Part two, check. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, and carefully moving him over so that she could get to his plate. Slowly but surely, she moved her arms down to his torso and pulled the plate towards her, with a little help from a hysterically laughing Remus.

James Potter was being oblivious to all of this of course. The Great Hall was being rather naïve to what was going on as well. Smirking into the kiss, Lily moved away slowly and went to just hugging him, and putting her head on his shoulder, and he happily wrapped his arms around her small body, holding her close. Lily grinned slyly, and quickly stuffed the whole Treacle Tart into her mouth, her mouth twisting into an even wider grin, and James pulled away, eager to finish his conversation. Lily breathed a sigh of relief, and took a deep breath, ready to hear the explosion of questions about where the baked good went.

But the questions never came. Instead, as James looked down at his plate, he noticed something missing, and turned slowly to Lily, hazel eyes wide. "Lily…?" He sort of asked, trailing off as if wanting her to give back the sweets. Swallowing the large amount of food in her mouth, she grinned widely. "Yes, darling?" Lily asked sweetly, putting on a face as if she did nothing and could not be accused of anything but snogging him senseless.

"My treacle tarts missing. You have any clue where it could've went?" James asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"None. None at all." Lily said with a shake of her head, as she quickly wiped at her mouth with a napkin.

James gave her a coy look, before reaching out and wiping a crumb of the tart off of her cheek. "None at all, huh?"

"Maybe a little idea. But I'd do anything for a treacle tart, and you weren't giving it up!" Lily cried out suddenly. She had to burst eventually, eh? Giving him a sheepish grin, she pouted, attempting to look innocent.

"Anything, eh?" James questioned, sly grin already in place, as he gave her a very obvious wink.

"Prat."

**FIN**

* * *

Authors Note: Ah. Another story done, another story idea out there. I hope you guys like this one. It was in my head for quite some time, and only now did I get around to finishing it. Review!

-Sasha


End file.
